Mal Carson
Hogwart's Graduate This character belongs to Wolf. |- | |} About Mal grew up in the muggle world, with parent's that were known for their less than legal work. Due to this, other parent's warned their children about her and her family and told them to stay away from her. Therefore she grew up mostly alone. There was the rare occasion her parent's associates brought round their children but even then, they were scared of her. She quickly developed a thick skin, and appeared as if she couldn't care less. She slowly began to show less and less emotions until she showed almost none at all. Even so she still attempted to do anything to get her parent's attention. She began to become like them, stealing whenever she could, anything to get their attention. She saw her parent's as un touchable, no one would ever catch them for what they were doing. She was wrong. Shortly before her 11th birthday she was at school when she was called to the head teachers office. Two police officers awaited her there. She was told her parent's had been arrested, and that she would be moving in with her aunt. She didn't even know she had an aunt. Within a week she was forced to travel from her hometown of London to Chudley, Although it was not what she expected. Within a day of being in her new home she showed her first signs of magic, she was stealing, mostly out of habit and anger when the item flew straight into her hand, the only person that noticed, was her aunt. She introduced her to the wizarding world, revealing herself to be a witch, and telling her her father was a wizard, if it wasn't for the fact that her aunt proved it to her she would never have believed her. After receiving her letter to Hogwarts on her 11th birthday she began to settle down, to enjoy life, for the first time. She struggled slightly to fit in in her first year but by her second year she loved it. Which was when everything changed, her parents were released from jail due to evidence being tampered with and a month later she was released back into their hands. It didn't take her long to slip back into her old ways, anything to keep her parents happy. By her 4th year she was getting in trouble more and more in school, when her head of house suggested she tried out for the Quidditch team, something to get rid of all the pent up anger. Mostly to get the Professor off her back she accepted it. However she did the one thing she never actually expected, she enjoyed it. As soon as she took hold of the beater's bat which she had been directed to she loved it. She played for the team for the next 4 years, much to her parent's disapproval. But she found she didn't care what they thought. After leaving Hogwarts she moved back in with her Aunt, with her permission of course, Her aunt supported her love for quidditch and even encouraged her to try out for the chudley cannons. Amazingly she got accepted and for the next 5 years worked hard at it, before being accepted as a full part of the team as a beater. Personality and Traits She was a self centered person that did not care what people thought of her, or if she hurt people. But as she grew up she began to care, she began to realize she didn't need to be the way she was so she changed, she became sorry for her behavior and even did whatever she could to give back, she's very generous now and caring, she also now will stand up for herself against her parents. She does still however have a lot of pent up anger, which she channels into quidditch Possessions Aswell as her wand she also has two brooms, one of which was the first one her aunt ever bought her. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars